Blood Red Sandman!
by Sar-T
Summary: Blood Red Sandman" by Lordi. Mark cheats on Zoey. Corina, Dren, Berry, Tyson, Ruby, Hale, Malery & Dayton r dead. Pairings: ExZ, WxB, TxK, RxOC, SxOC, OCxOC & OCxOC. M 4 Sex, Language, Violence, Drug/Alcohol use. R&R. The song plays in all the chapters
1. What's Left Of Me? Introduction!

"What's Left Of Me" by Nick Lachey. Mark cheats on Ichigo w/ a pornstar. Corina, Dren, Berry, Tyson, Ruby, Hale, Malery & Dayton r dead. Pairings: ExZ, WxB, TxK, RxOC, SxOC & OCxOC. Suspects r...dun, dun, dun. u'll just have 2 read & find out 4 urselves. M 4 Sex, Language, Violence, Drug/Alcohol use. R&R.

* * *

Ages: Alive

Zoey: 19

Elliot: 23

Bridget: 20

Wesley: 25

Kiki: 16

Tarb: 16

Renee: 24

Andy: 26 (really nice guy with pretty blue eyes, that's graduating this year TT. I think he's 18)

Courtney: 21 (a senior friend at shcool i know a lot of seniors)

Pai: 24

Stephanie: 19 (girl in my grade, 'cept i think she's a little younger then me. cant hate 'cause i dont know her, but she seems nice )

Mike: 19 (junior buddy. he's cool, but we dont exactly have the same tast of music, well kinda. he loves heavy music, especsially metal, i like all sorts of music. he's w/ Stephanie. i'm happy 4 them, i really am. they make a cute couple, well i think so anyways. )

Ages: Dead:

Corina: 19

Dren: 20

Berry: 18

Tyson: 19 (made-up person)

Ruby: 20 (chick from a horror movie called The Glass House)

Hale: 22 (Made-up person)

Malery: 18 (kinda made-up. i was thinking of Valery from Sabrina The Teenaged Witch, i only changed the 1st letter of the name)

Dayton: 20 (Telemarketer dude that called us)

* * *

**What's Left Of Me!**

* * *

**_Watch my life pass me by  
in the review mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the  
shadow of my mistakes  
yeah_**

**_'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin,  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me_**

**_I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
Nowhere to go  
But goin' out of my mind  
In endless circles  
runnin' from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still_**

**_And I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me_**

**_Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me something to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head_**

**_Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again_**

**_'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
All that's left  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What's left of me_**

**_I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just runnin' in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Of me_**

**  
_Just runnin' in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me  
Take what's left of me_**

* * *

Elliot was watching Zoey from the kitchen door as she sat in a booth crying cause of what Mark had done. He had cheated on her with Candy Prop, (Candy seems like a porn name, doesnt it & Prop is the last name of a girl i dont like) a singer/model/porn star.

When Zoey found out he had told her that he wanted someone more mature, (she's a frekin' porn star) and not some silly mew mew, which by the way he told Nari and she told her friends, then it got around.

They had to make something up and somehow prove that they weren't the mew mews.

What they did was get photos and other things such as pills and alcohols from both Candy and Mark, which made the police throw Mark and Candy in jail for a month for lying about something like that.

"Hey Zoey?"

"Yeah, what is it Elliot?" Zoey asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. How are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"I'm ok. I'm totally over that fucker. I love somebody else." Zoey said.

"Really who?" Elliot asked with curiosity and a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Zoey asked looking directly into his blue eyes.

"I promise you I won't laugh." Elliot said as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Well I love you. I guess I loved you all along, but Mark was in the way. I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you, even if you don't love me." Zoey said looking down.

"Zoey, I don't not love you, I love you. I've loved you since I met you, but Mark was always in the way me telling you. I've loved you more, I love you more, and I will always love you more." Elliot said kissing her, which she returned lovingly.

As they were kissing a loud thud was heard from upstairs.

"What was that?" Zoey asked breaking the kiss and looking up at the ceiling.

"I was just about to ask you that." Elliot said looking at his new girlfriend.

"Should we go check it out?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I think we should." Elliot said.

So the two lovers got up and went upstairs to find the mysterious noise.

When they got to the room from which they heard the noise they opened the door and…

* * *

There u go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane!


	2. Dren & Corina!

Watch my life pass me by

Last time we found out that Mark was cheating on Zoey w/ a porn star. He told her that Zoey and the others were mew mew. Mark and his porn star were thrown in jail 4 evidence that the mews & the guys go. Zoey and Elliot confessed that they love each other. They started to make out when they heard a loud thud & then went 2 check it out.

So on w/ the next chapter.

W/ the song "Blood Red Sandman" by Lordi, actually the next few chapters will be called that

* * *

**Corina & Dren**

When Elliot opened the door he and Zoey stared in shock at what they saw.

Dren had pinned Corina to the bed as he started to make love to her.

Watching them made both Elliot and Zoey become very interested in watching them.

Elliot softly pushed Zoey against a wall, just enough for them to see Dren and Corina, but far enough so that they wouldn't see them.

* * *

**With Corina And Dren:**

"Oh Dren, baby. Do me, do me good!" Corina cried making Dren go hard.

"Oh you have no clue how this is going to be." Dren said pushing his lips onto hers forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Dren had slowly started to draw invisible circles on Corina's waist making her moan into his mouth.

Dren then removed his clothes and ripped her clothes off leaving her in her black lacey bra and panties.

"Oh naughty birdie. You've been keeping theses sexy lingerie hidden from me. Why didn't you ware these the other times we fucked?" Dren asked pulling at her bra.

"Does it matter? I'm wearing them now, aren't I?" Corina asked in a sexy tone.

"Yeah you have a point. They're coming off anyways." Dren said ripping her bra and panties off leaving her naked.

Dren then started to suck and bite her breasts making her moan really loud.

"Oh Dren!" Corina cried as he went down to her south area, roughly sucking on her treasure.

He was sucking so hard for fifteen minutes making her come three times into his mouth, which he just licked up everytime.

Corina had had enough of him pleasuring her, so she flipped him over so that she was on top.

Once she got control she went down and started to suck on his dick.

She knew how to get him, 'cause she was sucking so hard for about five minutes and he came at least five times.

Once again Dren took control and was on top.

"You ready my love?" Dren asked.

"Yes my love. Put it in me." Corina said begging for it.

Once he got the ok, Dren put his dick inside of her and started pushing into her roughly.

They continued to do that for about another hour and a half, until they both came screaming each others names.

"I love you Dren." Corina said softly.

"I love you too Corina." Dren said kissing her.

Soon the two were asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Outside With Elliot And Zoey:**

"Wow!" Was all that Elliot and Zoey could say looking at each other.

"They really know how to do it." Elliot said.

"Elliot, I feel horny right now. I wanna do it." Zoey said.

"Umm. Ok, let's go." Elliot said dragging her to his room.

Elliot then pushed Zoey onto the bed and started to kiss her.

Elliot was about to remove her clothes when they heard Corina and Dren scream.

"Elliot what was that? That didn't sound too good." Zoey said afraid as she held him.

"I don't know but we have to go find out." Elliot said as the screams stopped.

"Let's go!" They said in union.

When they got to the room where Corina and Dren were they opened the door and Zoey screamed and Elliot looked around.

The whole room was covered in Corina's a Dren's blood. It was all over; the bed, the walls, the floor, the—everything.

After they looked around they could hear some kind of music starting to play.

**_They called me the Leather Apron  
They called me the Leather Apron  
They called me Smiling Jack  
The Ladies prayed to the heavens above  
That I would never ever come back_**

**_Can you hear how the children weep?  
Chills of fear like a sawblade cutting deep..._**

_**Once again there is pain, I bring flames, I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home  
On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman coming home again  
I'm coming home again!**_

_**Red drops stain satin so white  
The way I sign my name  
The neighborhood's pretty dead at night  
And I'm the one to blame**_

_**Can you hear how the children weep?  
Chills of fear like a sawblade cutting deep...**_

_**Once again there is pain, I bring flames, I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home  
On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman coming home again  
I'm coming home again!**_

_**Scream all you want you won't wake up when you scream  
No-one leaves... The Monsterican Dream**_

_**Can you hear how the children weep?  
Chills of fear like a sawblade cutting deep...**_

_**Once again there is pain, I bring flames, I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home  
On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman coming home again  
I'm coming home again!**_

_**Once again there is pain, I bring flames, I bring cold  
I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home  
On this unholy night I will make you my own  
Blood Red Sandman coming home again  
I'm coming home again!**_

After the song ended Elliot told Zoey to call the police.

Zoey call the police, now!" Elliot exclaimed as Zoey called the police, who said they'd be there shortly.

They were downstairs when they heard a knock at the door.

When they opened the door, the police weren't the only ones standing there.

* * *

There u go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane!


	3. What Happened! The Police!

**Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!!**

**Sorry its been so long since i last updated.**

* * *

We last left off with Elliot and Zoey finding Corina and Dren dead with there blood all over the place and a song. Lets continue shall we?

* * *

**What Happened?! The Police!**

* * *

When Zoey opened the door not only were the police there, but so were all of their friends.

"What's going on here?! What happened to Corina and Dren?!" Everybody asked crowding around Elliot and Zoey.

"We don't know! The first thing we know is that they're having sex and then the next minute they're dead, blood everywhere and then a weird song stated playing! We heard them scream and that's when we went to check it out." Zoey cried.

"Yeah, and then we were just minding out business and went to my room to…um…that…kinda. You get my point." Elliot said starting to turn red, while Zoey turned scarlet.

"Excuse me, but you said when you found them a weird song started to play, correct?" A police officer asked.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Elliot and Zoey asked.

"We don't know. All we really know that it means trouble." A police officer said as the others looked around the café.

"Ok…So what should we do? I mean where are we supposed to stay? Are you going to shut my Café down?" Elliot asked impatiently.

"We're going to take evidence then you may stay here if you wish, but I would appreciate it if you would keep the café closed until we find our suspect and have him/her/them in custody." The police officers said as some of the others took care of cleaning up the room.

"Ok…I'll close the café down, but for how long?" Elliot asked.

"We don't know for how long. We haven't seen this case since…" A police officer said, but was interrupted by one of the older cops.

"Since 1955 when I was just starting out on the force; they came and went." The older cop said, and then out of nowhere he passed out. He was immediately rushed to the hospital.

"What was that all about?" Everybody asked curious.

"That was Officer Brated. He's been on the squad for fifty-four years. He probably knows more about this case then anybody else. Well the room has finally been completely cleaned out. We'll be taking our leave them, but we'll keep in touch." The police officer said as he and the other police left.

"Ok, will do." Elliot said simply.

"So what are we gonna do Elliot?" Zoey asked as he sighed.

"I don't know Zoey, I don't know." Elliot said hugging her close.

"Why them? What did they do?" Bridget asked as Sardon and Tarb zapped in.

"What's going on?" Sardon asked.

"Where are Dren and Corina?" Tarb asked.

After Tarb asked that the others looked down with tears.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Sardon and Tarb asked.

"Dren and Corina…they're…they're dead." Zoey said crying into Elliot's chest.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Sardon and Tarb yelled.

"We don't know. The first thing we know is that they're having sex and then the next minute they're dead, blood everywhere and then a weird song stated playing! We heard them scream and that's when we went to check it out." Elliot said holding a sobbing Zoey, while he cried tears of his own.

Soon after that was said Sardon and Tarb broke down with everybody else.

After awhile everybody went inside and talked about all the good and all the bad times that they had together…with Corina and Dren.

* * *

Well there you go.

What'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
